New World Order
Five Fundamental Principles of the New World Order I. Loyalty and Fealty to the New World Order: All members' allegiance to the New World Order supersedes their allegiance to any other organization, whether it be the Comintern, Axis, or any other organization of Lesser Terra. By joining the rise of the New World Order members acknowledge the fact. All members are also told to put (NWO) in front of their party names to make their allegiance to the New World Order unmistakable, as well as create the sense of camaraderie necessary for the triumph of the New World Order. II. The Fundamental Terran Division: Terra is fundamentally divided into two spheres, two blocs, those of Greater Terra and those of Lesser Terra. Greater Terra is composed of those peoples who rightfully ought to rule, who have the stomach and the will to dominate and subjugate. They are the natural dominating class. Lesser Terra is composed of those weaker peoples who rightfully only await subjugation, and who futilely attempt to disarm the principle of rule by superior might, by Byzantine judicial systems, popular ruling governing systems, and pacifistic policies. Lesser Terra also attempts to keep Greater Terra down by trying to keep its peoples mired in petty ideological battles, rather than joining in their greater purpose. In spite of the natural order, it is Lesser Terra that at this moment rules the globe, and Greater Terra has forgotten its core purpose, and awaits in the shadows of history. For finding out who belongs in which of the two fundamental classes, Greater Terra consists of all those who assist the New World Order, Lesser Terra consists of all those outside the New World Order. III. Conquest of Lesser Terra: The guiding purpose of the New World Order is to rally the peoples of Greater Terra in merciless, endless conquest of Lesser Terra. They are divided and pacifistic, and they can be beaten despite their superior numbers, and shall be beaten. But it requires unified, concerted action on behalf of Greater Terra to bring about this fundamental transformation, and it is the framework of the New World Order that provides this. The New World Order transcends petty ideological squabbles, for the defining principle of Greater Terra is the willingness to conquer for their own benefit, something assured to them within the New World Order. Through concerted action, all of Greater Terra may permanently enrich themselves at the expense of Lesser Terra, which does not merit it. IV. A System of Meritocracy: The New World Order exists as a meritocracy. Glory, ascension and promotion are ensured for those who further the interests of the New World Order and the Greater Terran constituency it represents, who are active and do not hesitate to partake in the New World Order's latest conquests. In like kind, laziness and leeching behavior will deny anyone a promotion, and if already in a position of leadership will merit demotion from these positions of responsibility. V. Pursuit of Power: Look, out there. On the verdant fields of Terra and the burgeoning metropolises. You can see it. Pure power. Power unlimited and undying. It's ours, we just have to take it! Category:Political organisations